Bloody Kisses- Vampire Izuo
by JackFrostVampyre594
Summary: "Oh, Shizu-chan, my love." A male voice practically purred into the dark of night. A switchblade glinted in the moonlight, lethally, and the man laughed, imagining it coated in blood. "Soon," he sighed, and cut his wrist, letting his blood stain his pale arm. He brought his wrist to his mouth, and whispered, "we shall be together again," and then fed thirstily from his own blood.
1. Chapter 1

The air was heavy with the scent of rotting flesh, smoke, ash, and burning wood. The atmosphere was suffocating, and the sound of coughing filled the air. The pandemonium and chaos was watched from above in the shadows of night and ash. His beloved humans were suffering, but he didn't care...Only _he_ was the one the hunter adored, but he was taken away, long ago.

"Oh, Shizu-chan, my love." A male voice practically purred into the dark of night. A switchblade glinted in the moonlight, lethally, and the man laughed, imagining it coated in blood. "Soon," he sighed, and cut his wrist, letting his blood stain his pale arm. He brought his wrist to his mouth, and whispered, "we shall be together again," and then fed thirstily from his own blood. It only tamed his thirst a bit, for only his beloved's blood would satiate his demonic bloodlust, but this was all he had for now.

"Young Master," a voice interrupted. The raven growled his displeasure, and turned to face whom had spoken to him.

"What?" he snarled.

"I merely wished to assure you that we'll find him. It's been a thousand centuries. He's reborn. We'll find him, sire."

"You'd better find him," the raven hissed. His voice became oddly gentle, such a foreign tone for the King of Vampires, and he continued, "I do not know how much longer I can bear without him. It was agony when I lost him, and it has been agony ever since. I shan't rest until he is back in my arms, where he belongs."

"Understood, Young Master."

"Keep searching," the raven said. "Find him. I'll burn Ikebukuro to the ground, if I must."

 _'Shizu-chan, my love...you cannot hide from me forever.'_


	2. Chapter 2

His breath was shaky and erratic. His throat burned, as if he had swallowed liquid fire. Shizuo felt hot tears run down his face, and tried to scream, alas, no noise escaped his lips.

 _'How could this have happened? I didn't do this.'_ Shizuo thought, frightened.

 _'Shh...Of course you didn't, Shizu-chan. It's okay. You don't have to be scared.'_

Heiwajima Shizuo froze in shock, and trembled; for once finding himself to be legitimately terrified. There...was a voice...in...his head.

Shizuo backed into the corner of the old building, and curled into a ball, while the dark clouds of smoke and ash billowed up above him. Shizuo gazed up at the sky, and saw the moon, closer than normal, and full. It was a splotch of white, outlined by crimson red. The night sky was as red as the blood that was spilt, as it always was, since the vampires started attacking Ikebukuro.

 _'Shizu-chan...?'_ The voice sounded nervous and a bit scared. _'Do you hear me?'_

 _'Get away from me!'_

 _'No, Shizu-chan, I won't. I've searched for you for so long. I won't let you go, my protozoan. I was so scared I'd never find you, again.'_ Shizuo could hear the love and heartache in the voice, and it horrified him. Only vampires could speak telepathically to other beings!

Never in his life would the monster of Ikebukuro have admitted this to anyone, but Heiwajima Shizuo found fear creeping and crawling into his soul, painfully constricting his heart.

"No..." he found himself vocalizing, in a choked whisper. He gagged, coughed once, and began to shake violently, leaning into the corner of the building, where he was huddled. "No, this can't be happening...Why me?"

Shizuo gave a whispered scream, as his throat seemed to erupt in flames again. What was happening? Terrified, the blond began to run, trying to escape Ikebukuro. Something bad was going to happen to him, he could feel it in his heart.

"Why me?" Shizuo whispered to himself, as he ran as fast as his legs would carry him. "Why must vampires be talking to me?"

His throat screamed again, and the pain was so sudden, so intense, that Shizuo couldn't help it, and stopped running, falling to his knees in a gasping mess. Breathing heavily, Shizuo gagged, as hot, clear stomach bile surged up from his gut, burning his throat and spilling past his pale-pink lips. Shizuo trembled, and whimpered, tears leaking past his eyes, as his throat was subjected to this torture.

Gasp, shakily try to inhale air, puke up stomach bile. Gasp, shakily try to inhale air, puke up stomach bile. The routine went on for around five minutes, before, exhausted, Shizuo collapsed onto the sidewalk, near the puddle he had created. Tears stung his mocha-colored eyes, and Shizuo closed them.

Izaya could feel a familiar warmth coursing through him. The Call of Blood...His mate was close. Very close.

"Finally," the word came out as a dark, possessive hiss.

From the shadows, Kida Masaomi watched as the young master leapt down from the building, intent upon pursuing his reborn mate.

The fledgling servant exhaled...With luck, the same fate would befall him soon.

A force from deep inside Shizuo made his eyes snap open. The cold air whipped around him, but, with relief, Shizuo noticed that the air was crisp and fresh now. Maybe it had all been a terrible dream. The flames...The terror...It wasn't real.

Shizuo shakily arose to his feet, and began to walk back toward his apartment. Internally, he hoped and prayed that it had all been a nightmare.

Meanwhile, Izaya was following his mate's trail...and couldn't help the growl of outrage that escaped his throat.

Someone had _his_ Shizu-chan...


End file.
